Impmon (Tamers)
Impmon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, an Imp-type Digimon from the main cast of the Digimon Tamers series. He is a troublemaker who is fond of pranks, looking forward to seeing the worried appearances of his opponents. With only his arrogance, he by no means tries to gain favor with those stronger than him and is ready to put up a strong-willed fight against all odds. But his attitude only hides his own issues as he mopes by his lonesome on the rooftops. He was voiced by Derek Stephen Prince (North America in the style of Joe Pesci) & Hiroki Takahashi (Japan). Evolution * Fresh (Baby I) - Kiimon * In-Training (Baby II) - Yaamon * Rookie (Child) - Impmon * Mega (Ultimate) - Beelzemon * Mega (Ultimate) - Beelzemon Blast Mode Attacks * Badda-Boom (Night of Fire): Impmon creates a small fire ball at his finger tips then hurls it at the opponent. The fire ball grows bigger after he throws it. In Digimon Battle Spirit, Impmon has two attacks that allow him to create a protective shield and "explode himself." In Digimon Rumble Arena he has an attack called Summon that allows him to summon up several small chrystall like shards that he then shoots at the opponent. Appearances Digimon Tamers Impmon was a Digimon who spent most of his time picking on humans and harassing the Tamers and their Digimon. As he saw it, humans were bad news and no self-respecting Digimon would ever be with them. But it was due to his experience with two children he lived with, Ai and Mako. The two quarreled too much for Impmon so he left them. Impmon later caused mischief with his many childish pranks, even trying to get Guilmon to help him. He saw Guilmon as an impressionable idiot, calling him names like "pineapple head." Later, he seemed to grow a little jealous of Guilmon, because he basically had all the things that Impmon wanted, power to digivolve, a degree of respect, and everyone seemed to like him, even Renamon. At first, Renamon seemed to interest him, but he began to hate her for "ruining his fun," by constantly putting him in his place, and her generally acting like something of mother-figure to him. In fact, Impmon secretly hated all the Tamer Digimon because they could Digivolve, something which he wanted to do so he would not be weak anymore. The Deva Chatsuramon offered Impmon that power, in return to kill the Tamers and their Digimon. Impmon agreed and became Beelzemon, Zhuqiaomon's personal assassin. But after losing to Gallantmon, he was spared despite the fact he killed Leomon. Beelzemon forsaked his power and became Impmon again. Taken back to the Real World, Impmon finally went to see Ai and Mako (who had been nicer to each other since Impmon ran away). Seeing that they were no longer the children he knew, it made him feel a bit guilty. As a result, Impmon vowed to make things right, becoming Beelzemon Blast Mode to help the Tamers fight the D-Reaper. Just before returning to the digital world, Impmon at last asked Jeri for forgiveness, which see eagerly agreed. Runaway Locomon He makes a brief appearance at the end of the movie where he attends Rika's birthday party after the Parasimon battle. Digimon Frontier An Impmon was seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Story Impmon can evolve into Vilemon, Roachmon, or Sorcerymon depending on its stats. Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family Category: Virus Digimon Category: Evil Digimon pt:Impmon